


Complete Your Training

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, I hate me for writing this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bring me Kylo Ren. It's time to complete his training."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Your Training

The Supreme Leader rarely granted audiences. General Hux had been in his presence only a few times in his illustrious career, and it was a privilege and an honour on each and every occasion. Or… normally it was.

Right now, he was feeling very much like an errant schoolboy summoned to the office for discipline. Not that he’d ever _needed_ discipline, but he knew the principle. He’d been a devout and loyal servant and soldier all his short life, and this - this _setback_ \- this **travesty** that was the Starkiller’s destruction…

He couldn’t help but feel personally culpable for it. As if every last possible weakness should have been planned out for and counter-measures written. More low-lying sensor scans. Better external patrols. Fail-safes on the shield controls. Double-keying. More internal patrols. Less traitorous Stormtroopers. Less _Knights of Ren concealing the presence of their Resistance scum family on the surface_. It had been one long trail of problems, small ones, and they had culiminated in a great loss of power, life, and potential.

And he felt it. He felt every. Last. Bit of it.

But when the planet had gone, the Supreme Leader had laid no blame at his feet. Had not demanded his head on a platter, or that he fall on a dagger. (And he’d thought about it, he really had. But that would be a coward’s way out, and if he died he’d have no way to avenge his fallen child.) Instead, the Supreme Leader had just insisted that he fetch Ren to him.

So he had. A patchwork mess of a man, glued over and still red at the seams. Kylo Ren was broken in more than just his body when he found him in the snows, and though he was alive, he seemed… distant. He seemed… lost. Hux had no idea what had happened, other than the same news that whispered through corridors when they thought he wasn’t listening. Ren refused to talk to him, refused most things. Things like pain medication, or adequate scar-healing facilities. That didn’t make sense either.

And here they stood, the General of the _Finalizer_ and the Master of the Knights of Ren. Side by side, as they had so many times in the audience chamber. The first time they’d faced the Supreme Leader together in person, and Hux wondered why that was.

“Kylo Ren, it is time to complete your training,” the Supreme Leader said, hand curling through the air before him. It was no less impressive in person than it was in a holo-projection, high above their heads.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

This sounded like something for Force-users only, and Hux wondered if he was being made to watch just to further complete his humiliation and defeat. It wasn’t fair, because if Ren had just told him about Solo and–

“You must destroy the final tie you have to the Light.”

“Supreme Leader–”

“ **Now**.”

But he had, hadn’t he? Hux let his eyes slit sideways to the man without the mask, whose shoulders trembled with barely-repressed emotion. Ren had never outwardly confessed his shortcomings, but Hux had suspected there was still a part of him that hadn’t given up that false hope completely, that clung to his old way of life. But Han Solo was dead, and…

A hand that shook from finger to collarbone, a blade that couldn’t stay still in his grip. Hux looked in horror at Kylo’s lit saber, and then up to his face. Up to that face, which had been turned from him for days. He’d thought his reticence was to do with his new scar, or his pain over losing the fight to the untrained Scavenger girl, or… or…

It was him. Not Han Solo. He was the end of Kylo Ren’s training, the last tie to a Light he wanted to renounce. A loyal soldier, a faithful servant of the Order, a leader and… Kylo’s lover.

“Ren… _Kylo_ …” No. No, no, no.

The Supreme Leader couldn’t mean it, surely? How could their… private affair be a thing of weakness, of so-called Light? But it was true, and he knew it. He knew that every soft kiss they’d shared in the dark, every private whisper, every broken sigh had wound lines between them. Ties. 

Kylo wouldn’t look at him, and Hux knew. 

Nothing would stand before the Dark Side. Not for anyone. And if Kylo Ren could kill his own father, what hope did he have for clemency, for mercy? None. 

“Make it quick.” That was all he asked, and he closed his eyes to wait.


End file.
